


A World Bathed In Madness And A Witch's Game

by LoversInMidnight (orphan_account)



Series: The Eternal Darkness [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LoversInMidnight
Summary: Stiles has been on a downward spiral after Allison's death, leading to him dream up where she was able to come back to life. But when the dream is more than fake, things get twisted. With a familiar face appearing before everyone, Stiles has something to tell everyone. But how can he tell them he may have sold his soul to bring Allison back.





	A World Bathed In Madness And A Witch's Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/gifts).



Stiles POV  
\---------  
I moved quietly through the woods in silence, the sound of rain covering the emptiness. A thick fog had encroached on me, reaching my waistline. Paying more attention to the fog I'd not noticed the sound of footsteps until it was too late, my eyes meeting someone else's. They had a feminine figure and black hair fell in heaps both in front of her face and on her head. One of her eyes was uncovered, silver shimmering under the shaded tree leaves. I felt mesmerized by her, almost as if she was drawing me in. Stepping toward her she held out her hand, mine grabbing ahold of it. Her skin was icy cold and a snow white. When she spoke, it was laced with a soft tone.

"I see you have a regret or a sadness you are holding onto. Do you wish to fix it?" I gave a questioning look before nodding.

"I want to bring someone back..."

"What if you could? Would you?" I though it over briefly before nodding again. I'd do about anything to fix my mistakes. "Is that your wish?" 

"Yeah. I wish Allison was alive..." Though it's a shame this is only a dream. I noticed her face me before she stepped closer, her lips planting on my forehead. After a second or so she back away before speaking once more.

"Than your wish shall be granted. In five days I will seek payment. Until then, live as you'd like. May you rest well child." She placed her hand on my cheek before breathing toward me, a pink dust falling from her mouth. Inhaling I felt my body grow weak, my eyes getting heavy. As I fell to my knees she turned and walked away, fading into the fog. 

I woke up covered in sweat to find Derek no where around me, the sound of voices coming from the living room. My heart raced in my chest, my forehead feeling warm as I touched where I'd been kissed in my dream. It hurt to touch there, but that wasn't the worst pain. My head pounded against my skull, only seeming to get worse. That was officially the worst dream I'd ever had.

 

Derek POV  
\---------  
I sat in the living room looking at Scott, his eyes red and swollen from crying. He'd been having it worse than anyone. After losing his mate, he had dropped to a new low. Stiles had also hit that low. Lately he had been drinking himself to unconsciousness. I had tried to stop him only to almost have the bottle thrown at my head. Not that it would hurt me, but I was afraid of lashing out at Stiles. I had told him about us being mates, yet with recent events, none of it seemed to matter. He was an idiot but I loved him.

"How's Stiles doing?" I shrugged while trying to hide my real answer, which of course failed. Sighing I scratched my head.

"He's drinking too much, which I can get. But he worries me that he's gonna drink himself to death."

"Have you tried to stop him?" Scott seemed to know my answer, his eyes looking to the ground. 

From outside we could hear the sound of slamming doors, Lydia's voice ringing out loudly. Climbing from the couch I walked to the door, my hands wrenching the door open as she approached. She gave me a small nod before entering, Isaac right behind her. Closing the door I noticed Lydia's eyes scanning around the room, her eyes stopping on the back bedroom. She knew the full truth of what was going on. Almost everyone in the pack knew about Stiles recent drinking issues and everyone worried. Lydia at one point had tried to stop Stiles, but it began with a fit of anger only to end in a mental breakdown. Stiles was far off the wagon and I only hoped my words would get through to him before it was too late. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for Stiles.

"Is he still asleep?" I shrugged to Lydia before taking my seat once more, Isaac following Lydia to a spot near Scott. Both of them noticed the Alpha's swollen eyes and decided to let it go. 

"SO since we're all here, how are we going to help Stiles?" Everyone looked at me before glancing between each other. Isaac slowly opened his mouth to speak when the sound of footsteps echoed in the hall. They were loud as they approached the door, a sudden knock drawing everyone's gaze. Climbing up I moved slowly over to the door, my hand pulling it slightly. That was when everyone smelled it. A familiar smell. Allison's smell.

 

Scott's POV  
\----------  
As soon as I had gotten a whiff of it, I knew. It had to be Allison, but it seemed impossible. I watched as Derek stepped away from the door briefly before glancing back, asking whether to open it or not. As we all signaled him to open it, I couldn't believe my eyes. Long brown hair hung clumped together, dead leaves sat in her hair. Our eyes met for what felt like the first time, my heart skipping a beat. 

"Derek, Scott, Lydia, Isaac!" Derek had stepped back at this point, but wasn't getting defensive. I could see the wolf was getting happy, a smiled inching across his mouth. Allowing her in, she nodded to him before moving farther into the loving room. As soon as she got close enough I was on my feet, my arms flinging around her and pulling her into a tight hug. She didn't resist against it. 

Pulling away I spoke, "how? How are you here?" She shrugged as she looked at Lydia and Isaac.

"I don't remember much, only that I woke up underground in a coffin. I'm glad I know some tricks to get out. All I remember was the Nogitsune stabbing me and you. I had called Lydia, but everything was blurred from then on." 

"So, you have no memory for an entire month? But how? You died Allison, there is no doubt about it. But it doesn't explain why you're standing here with us now..." I placed a hand on Lydia's shoulder before looking at Derek.

"Call Deaton. We can only hope he may have a slight idea of what is going on here."

 

Derek POV  
\---------  
Deaton had arrived quickly after hearing the news of Allison's resurrection. He'd been shocked to see her as well. We all sat around the living room talking, Deaton trying to figure out what was going on.

"What do you remember about when you woke up?" 

"Well, I woke up in the coffin and fought to get out, but in the end someone had helped by unburying me. It was easy from then, especially since I knew where Derek's loft was. By the way, how is Stiles?" Everyone including me drew back, staying silent. It caused her to get uneasy, but Deaton stepped in.

"He's having a rough time. He has blamed himself for your death and decided to punish himself. With his heavy drinking, no one has gotten anything through to him." Allison glanced to me before I looked away. Why was she looking at me? I had tried everything other than knocking sense into him, but I refused to put my hands on him in any aggressive manner. "What else do you remember? Was there a symbol or something?" 

As he had mentioned a symbol something clicked with Allison, but before she could speak, the sound of the bedroom door opening caught everyone's attention.

 

Stiles POV  
\---------  
Moving down the hall I had frozen when I entered range of the living room, my eyes falling onto a woman seated on the couch. Part of me hoped my eyes were playing tricks, but when she stood and turned to me, I felt my heart tighten. Something in me shook, my eyes widening and skin turning even whiter. It couldn't be... She couldn't be alive. But there she was, right in front of me. I felt my hands beginning to shake as everything swirled in my vision. My head pounded loudly, echoing, drowning out every sound. Without warning my balance gave out, knees failing me and allowing me to drop. I hit the floor quickly as my eyes slowly closed, Derek popping into view just as they closed fully.

As my eyes opened I was lying down on the couch, my head on Derek's lap. My head ached worse than before and my insides felt like they were on fire. Overall I felt like death itself. Thinking that made me remember the dream. I had thought it had been a simple dream, yet I had asked for Allison to be alive and here she was before me. Had my wish really come true. But thinking that made me remember that the woman had said in five days she'd come for the payment. She'd never said what it was and I hoped it wasn't anything too bad. 

While lost in my own thought I hadn't noticed Allison approaching me, her eyes teary. My lip quivered as I tried to keep from crying, but my emotions failed me. Sitting up partially I hugged her, my cheeks growing wet. She was alive. Behind me I could feel Derek's hand rubbing my back. The only thing that worried me was the woman whom I'd met and the look which Deaton was throwing my way. I really hoped he was clueless to why she was alive, after all, I wished to avoid the trouble of having to explain this one. It already was crazy when I thought about it all in my mind, so it would only be a jumbled on insane if spoken. But his eyes told me that I wasn't about to get off easy.


End file.
